Headshots, crossovers, and parodies for most fandoms!
by TheNewStreak2
Summary: From Avengers to Zeta Gundam to Percy jackson, Wings of Fire, or others, We have it all! If you want to request a story or something, please do so in comments. Please no Hate! Warning: Cheesy
1. Snaped! Version 1 WoF Infinity war

_**This will be mainly headshots but also a bit of stories of crossovers, and a mass**_ _ **multiverse**_ _ **crossover story tied in. Sorry if my writing is**_ _ **disappointing**_ _ **.**_

 **Story one: Winter, Quibli, and Moon**

Avengers/Wings of Fire (infinity war) (post DOD, pre TLC (alt timeline))

 _In this timeline, Turtle and Kinkajou are together, Tsunami and Riptide are together_

As the dragons finally brought temporary peace to The Continent, they had settled down around Jade Mountain. However, a event galaxies away was about to change everything. The Snap. This is the story of what followed.

Winter:

Winter was fascinated. He had just found that scavengers could in fact read and write like a dragon. He couldn't read their language, and he couldn't get close, but you cold tell it was a book. Suddenly, a scavenger started to fade and turned to ash. The other scavengers looked Confused, even - _could it be?-_ Frightened. Then more and more started to turn to ash, until only few were left. Baffled, he turned to The dragonet who came with him- only to find a pile of dust. _"_ Oh moons." He whispered to himself. He needed to go to Jade Mountain. He needed to contact Quibli and Moon. _This could happen to anyone. No one is safe._

Quibli:

It was a quiet day at Jade Mountain. Moon had asked if we could visit the libraries, and here we were. We had just left the library when suddenly Moon cried out. "Whoa, what was that about? are you ok?" I ask. Then she looks up at me with a downright fearful look in her eyes. "Quibli. Something is about to happen. Talking scavengers, earth, and dust. Everything will change. We need to contact an animus." I knew better than to question, despite the confusing statement. But as we he added down the hallway, dragons started to turn to ash. Quibli was stunned. "wha-" "Faster!" Moon said, as we broke into a run. However she suddenly came to a sudden halt. Moon slowly turned to me. "Im sorry Quibli." She said started to desolve. "Moon?" "Please, Contact sunny! she ca-" but then she was just a pile of dust. Quibli Sat there in shock. He had just lost Moon. Suddenly he knew that his other friends and the queens were in danger too. For Moon's sake, He ran as fast as he could. He ran past Students turning to dust, students crying, screaming. The world was changing indeed. And these dragons worlds were breaking.

Moon:

As she regained consciousness, she found herself in a vast orange landscape. Dragons, scavengers and all sorts of things were appearing. I was starting to get a splitting headache from all the minds. I walked around to find some familiar faces. What she found were a group of weird scavenger like creatures in a group, with more appearing by the second. A tree looking creature walked up and said, "I am Groot." "What are you?" I asked. a Scavenger walked up and said. "You know, a talking dragon is fine. but at least be respectful of Groot." "Who are you guys?" I asked

 _ **To be Continued?**_


	2. OC Character Reactions to things 10

**Due to the fact that I have not been able to come up with much recently, and so many new things have been announced, I'm just going to make some of my characters react to Godzilla and Avengers. (I will put in characters that are not mine.)**

 **My OCs so far:**

 **(T.P( _Original_ ) : a detailed, shapeshifting, fourthwallbreaking stickfigure who guards the realm of imagination. Quite a emotional stickfigure)**

 **(Elin: a Rainwing-Sandwing dragonet who hangs out at jade mountain in the library. A odd, wild child.)**

 **(Alex: A male sentient Titan, given a nickname. The Khidora subspecies he belongs to, Dracors, inspired the legend of dragons. He is Highly intelligent.)**

 **(Onslow Bell: A male newtype who pilots the RX-11 G Rasalute Gundam in the universal century timeline. Is a impulsive, caring person)**

 **(Asrin+Cyanide: A Marvel Hero Who has slight speedster abilities and has bonded with a symbiote.(Because why not)**

 **(The Blue Streak: From my old stories. Is a young adult who rolls with the hits with memes.)**

 **(Carlton Ragathorn: (Carl coyote) A male Turbanoid coyote who fights for the remainder of the capital.)**

 **(Sky Darkmen: A young humanoid small red dragon who is also dose techno-sorcery)**

 _Avengers: Endgame Trailer_

TP: **_...heh._** he then proceeds to demolish the nearest table, screaming curse words that we can't even say, with tears streaming down his face.

Elin: Ok, so I'm pretty sure Captain Marvel is going to rescue Tony Stark. If not, i'm trusting Turtle. _**Turtle shaking his head in the background and backing away**_

Alex: ___**Confused Dracor noises**_

Onslow: What year did this movie come out? What do you mean 159 years ago?!

Asrin+Cyanide:... We do not find this funny, Marvel. We better not see anyone die this time or heads will be eaten. _**Are in denial**_

The Blue Streak: **_Off camera: Do I have to say it? Person: yes. TBS: Fine_** WELP, WhEn LiFe GivES YOu LEmoNS! **_Thomas the tank engine theme destroys existence_**

Carl Ragathorn: Ok, so WHat.

Sky: Thanos T Pose. _**Cries in half the universe**_

 _Godzilla King Of The Monsters Trailer #2_

TP: OH WOW! S.H Monsterarts photos LIED about Mothra. Also, wow, the Monsters.

Elin: Ok, so Khidora= Darkstalker for Scavengers Confirmed?

Alex: _**snarls in Dracor and smashes tv with tale within first 40 seconds**_

Onslow: So apparently this also came out in 2019 AD. Was that from a separate timeline, because i'm sure we would be talking about that now in UC 0098.

Asrin+Cyanide: WE APPROVE.

Blue Streak: So Rodan is PRetTY LiT. _**Am I Done Now? Person: Yep.**_

Carl: Oh, they remind me of some friends I have.

Sky: Just to Clear things up, I am in no shape, way, or form related to Khidora. That is all.

 **That's all. Sorry for cringe. May do more later.**


	3. Snaped! Version 1 2 WoF Infinity war

_**This will be mainly headshots but also a bit of stories of crossovers, and a mass**_ _ **multiverse**_ _ **crossover story tied in. Sorry if my writing is**_ _ **disappointing**_ _ **.**_

 **Story one: Winter, Qibli, and Moon**

 **Verson 1.2**

Avengers/Wings of Fire (infinity war) (post DOD, pre TLC (alt timeline))

As the dragons finally brought temporary peace to The Continent, they had settled down around Jade Mountain. However, a event galaxies away was about to change everything. The Snap. This is the story of what followed.

Winter:

Winter was fascinated. At possibility, he had just found that scavengers could in fact read and write like a dragon. He couldn't read their language, and he couldn't get close, but you could tell it was a book. Suddenly, a scavenger started to fade and turned to ash. The other scavengers looked Confused, even - _could it be?-_ Frightened. Then more and more started to turn to ash, until only few were left. Baffled, he turned and flew to Possibility. However, it was quieter than usual when he arrived. The Once packed streets were mostly empty. Wait. _They were not empty._ Scattered about here and there, piles of ash lied strewn across the ground. Winter flew up to a young Nightwing. "What happened?" But the Young dragonet sat staring at a patch of dust. He moved on to the next adult dragon and asked her to help the young nightwing. He asked her what had happened. "Everyone Vanished. Turned to dust, everywhere." Winter kept asking others, becoming slowly becoming more and more terrified. He then knew he had to go find Qibli, if he was still around. _Things were about to change once again, and Winter couldn't stop it._

Qibli:

It was a quiet day at Jade Mountain. Moon had asked if we could visit the libraries, and here we were. It was normal up until when Moon fell. "Woah. Hey Moon, are you ok?" She sat up with that look in her eyes. Then she spoke: _**Creatures of Pyrrhia, Earth and Space, must band together to save all of race. To Bring back the lost the weeping must fight, and win or fail with eternal night.**_ At this point, everyone was staring or listening. Starflight found his way over, Guided by Fatespeaker. "What was that?" Fatespeaker said. "It sounded Ominous. Oh, is-" Then she screamed. Quibly and Moon Whipped around to find an Icewing turning to dust. "What? What's happen-" Starflight said. Then he turned to dust too. "STARFLIGHT?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Fatespeaker yelled She then fell on her back and turned to dust. "Quick, Qibli, I don't have much Time." Moon said. "WHAT! YO-" He was stopped by Moon. You need to find Turtle. Tell him that we will be waiting in the soul world. Tell him to immediately make a portal to earth and a communication device with scavengers if we are to be found. I'm sorry that we can't talk longer." "What? Moon why-" "I'll see you again. I'm sorry." Then she started to turn to dust. "WAIT! MOON! Don't go." But she was already gone. With his world shattering around him, he fell to the ground. He heard his name. "QIBLI!" It was Winter. He was running up the entrance. He then noticed everything around them. "Oh Moons."

 _ **Preview of next remake of this chapter**_

Turtle:

.

Peril:

.

Clay:

.

Tsunami:

.

Glory:

.

Starflight:

.

Sunny:

.


	4. WIP The Spy School trouble

**I'm BAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!** **So, I decided to use spy school. Since I cant figure out how to write any of these, I'm Going to do a Major Crossover. (AU)**

It was a quiet day at the Academy of Espionage. Ben Ripley had defeated Spyder yet again. However, there was one problem. A problem that was soon to change all, for in a separate section of space and time, a group of characters was about to fall into the world of Spy School. WHAM! They all appeared on the ground. The Students all froze to view the unexpected and equally surprised visitor, a humanoid fox robot.

(WIP will update later once I review series. Sorry.)


End file.
